


We're trapped (but at least we're together)

by MaynardYard



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: AU, Andy Hurley - Freeform, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Gerard is a stripper, Joe Trohman - Freeform, M/M, Mikey Way - Freeform, Mikey and Ray are bffs, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Patrick Stumph - Freeform, Ray Toro - Freeform, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Smoking, fall out boy - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, pete wentz - Freeform, some scenes are very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaynardYard/pseuds/MaynardYard
Summary: Frank lives in a city that won't allow anyone to leave. You're either rich and privileged or poor and dying.Frank has lived in the Basement for years, his only friend Ray living with him after his family was brutally murdered by the terrifying Nightwatchers.About a year later Frank's world is turned upside down when Ray and Frank meet Mikey and his brother Gerard.While battling emotional conflict, the four also decide to find a way out of the city, join a rebellion, change the lives of all the trapped people suffering, and most importantly, stay alive.(Franks p.o.v the whole time)





	We're trapped (but at least we're together)

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER ONE

A soft light fell through the rips and tears of the worn curtain that covered the one, high placed window in the small basement room. It was barely large enough to fit four beaten mattresses, and the even more beaten people who slept there. The walls were bare concrete, filled with random posters, magazine cut outs, and personal belongings. 

Frank opened his eyes to the faint sound of thunder, accompanied by rain falling outside the window. The boy sat up, pulling the patchy blankets aside and rose to his feet. The door was half open, light glowing softly from the room beyond. 

He moved across the floorboards silently, knowing after months of living in the basement suite of some elderly lady's house which boards creaked and which didn't.  
Frank highly doubted Irene even knew they existed, but the basement was not connected to the house by a door, and the chances of them meeting were slim. 

The wall in front of him made up the kitchen, all the necessary furniture stretching from one wall to the next. To the right lay the door, with a couch barricading the entrance. As a precaution. Beside the door was a window, the blinds drawn shut. The only other window in the room was above the fridge, a small slit which was covered by a cloth, with bars that prevented any break ins, just like the other windows. 

To Frank's left lay several half opened boxes, filled with personal belongings, music, and a few instruments. The wall behind him had two doors, the one he had just left and the bathroom. The bathroom was the smallest of the three rooms, the shower filled up the very end of the room, and the basin and toilet barely fitting in the rest of the space. 

Frank checked the time, 4:36am. He usually woke early in the mornings, for some strange reason, but it didn't bother him anymore. The boy opened a cabinet, picked a cereal box and went to sit down on the couch in front of the door. He could hear the rain falling harder, meaning that the thunder he heard before would probably return louder. Frank sat there a while, turning thoughts over in his mind, listening to the storm.

It was about an hour later when the cereal box had been emptied so Frank threw it away and returned to the kitchen. 5:42 am. Thunder crackled, resonating of the concrete walls. Frank heard someone shift around in the other room, then eventually the soft creak of floorboards. He turned to see a raven haired boy sleepily make his way across the room. 

"Hey Gee," Frank whispered, smiling brightly at his friend.  
Gerard groaned, leaning against the counter.  
"I'm so fucking tired, but that fucking storm," he muttered in frustration. "Got any food?"  
"Of course, here, we can share this," Frank gestured to a box of Oreos. "The best kind of breakfast around."  
Gerard giggled, a cute sound that made Frank's heart warm, and he couldn't help smiling. 

The two boys moved over and sat on the light brown couch, talking quietly about random things, personal things, anything that was on their minds.  
"So where do you work?" Gerard asked him, tilting his head a little.  
"I basically steal anything that I can trade, or use. Then I trade anything I've collected for supplies we need," Frank responded. "What about you?"  
"I, um, well I work at Estrella's. I'm a dancer," Gerard seemed embarrassed, his cheeks turning pink. Estrella's was a well known strip club not too far away from the basement.  
"Cool, I'm glad you found a job so quickly," Frank smiled, showing that his support. "It took Ray a while to find one."

"Yea, me and Mikey are doing much better since we found you guys. Before we didn't even have mattresses," Gerard looked at his hands.  
Gerard and Mikey were brothers, and only a few days ago, the two had been living on the streets. Ray had met Mikey at work in The Garage, and after finding out about their misfortune, Ray was determined to help them. I was a large adjustment, Frank had to steal more to keep them all fed, but since the rest of them got real money, they should be doing fine for the time being. 

Frank yawned, then shifted so his head was in Gerard's lap.  
"I'm tired," he faced Gerard, staring at his eyes. They were a pretty colour, sometimes brown and sometimes green, it depended on the lighting. Now they were dark, shining down on Frank curiously.  
Gerard ran his hand through the shorter boy's hair, playing with it, despite how Frank's dyed black hair was more on the greasy side.  
More thunder clashed, suddenly a violently, causing the older boy to jump. 

"Motherfucker," he swore quietly. Frank just laughed, and laughed harder when the other boy pushed him playfully. To be dramatic, Frank rolled of the couch, landing with a soft thud on his stomach.  
"Motherfucker," He grinned and Gerard laughed too. After dusting himself off, Frank went back and lied on the couch.  
"Lie here with me," Frank whispered, realizing that they were being kinda loud and he didn't want to wake Mikey or Ray.  
Gerard didn't say anything, but then moved so that they were spooning. 

It was peaceful, and a moment that Frank wanted to keep in his mind forever. The rain, the soft light, the boy beside him. It was the best moment in his life, nothing could get better than this, Frank was sure. Frank rolled over so he could face Gerard, their faces so close that their noses almost touched. They breathed the same air, staring into each other's eyes.  
"What happened to that box of Oreos?" Gerard asked quietly, a grin playing on his lips.  
"They're here," The shorter boy reached for the box, and when he turned back he was met with Gerard's lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and short, but it lasted a lifetime for Frank.  
"Uh... I got the Oreos?" He said unsurely, laughing curiously.  
Gee hummed his response, taking one from the package.  
Frank did that same, trying to figure out what happened. 

It was 7:56am when Mikey woke up and went into the kitchen for breakfast. By then the Oreos were long gone and Frank had fallen asleep, curled into Gerard's chest.  
"Morning Mikey," Gerard called from the couch.  
"Hey, he's asleep?" Mikey found a chair a brought it over to were his brother lay.  
"Yea he was awake early," Gerard looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. "He's cute. He's a cute lil fucker."  
"Don't let him hear you say that, he'll probably punch you," Ray laughed as he entered the room.

Gerard laughed as well, causing Frank to wake up.  
"You're so loud, I'm sleepin'," He mumbled groggily.  
"You should hear me in bed sweetheart," Gerard whispered into his ear, and Frank's eyes widened and suddenly he was awake.  
"What did you say Gee? He looks like he had a stroke or something," Mikey pointed out.  
Frank made a face at him, then went to grab his things.  
"Gotta get to work boys!" Frank yelled from the bedroom. "I'll see you later."  
The three chorused their goodbyes after Frank moved the couch (it was a struggle since Gerard refused to get off it), and then he closed the door and stepped into the rain.

As Frank walked, he could see the markets being set up for the day. In the city, alleyways and the sides of streets got lined with shops and booths that weren't really suppose to be there, but everyone did it and anyways. The city was quite big, and at the very centre was a neighbourhood for rich, government working people. Besides several main streets, the neighbourhood was the only place that was clean and safe. The rest of the side streets and alleys were decaying and violent. 

As Frank went about, he managed to pickpocket seven pieces of random computer parts, three oranges, an empty water bottle, and a serrated plastic knife. He then traded the computer parts for twelve canned soups, and kept the rest. As the daylight faded, Frank watched people quickly pack away their stores, disappearing into the alleyways. It was because of the Nightwatch, who enforced the strict rules with violent methods. If the Nightwatch caught thievery, the punishment was death, or even worse, they would take you away, where you would never be heard from again.

The boy walked quickly back to the basement, blending into the dark streets as he went. When he finally reached the basement, the rain had stopped, and it wasn't until Frank entered the warm room that he realized he was trembling slightly from the cold. He fumbled with his shirt and coat, hanging them on a chair, the headed for the bathroom. His shaking hands managed to open to door, where he saw a fully naked Gerard fixing his hair.  
"Fuck! Sorry!" Frank fixed his eyes just above Gerard's head.  
"Oh! No it's my bad, I thought I was alone, Mikey and Ray went to collect some more blankets, uh, since it's winter and all," Gerard replied, seeming completely comfortable being naked in front of a person he had only met a few days ago.  
"I was just going to shower, but I can come back later," Frank stuttered a bit.  
"It's okay, I'm not using it," The other boy announced, picking up his toothbrush. Frank realized that Gerard had no intention of leaving, and with a resigned sigh, closed the door behind him. 

It wasn't as uncomfortable as he first thought it would be, to stand naked in front of Gerard. His face however, started to flush pink as he felt Gerard's eyes trace up and down his body. As if he wouldn't notice. The water was cold, and the shower head was weak as fuck, which annoyed the hell out of Frank, because it meant he had to stand naked in a room with Gerard for a very long time if he wanted to get clean.  
"So Frank, I gotta question," Gerard started, looking at him through the cracked mirror. "Ray tells me that you're quite good at fighting, yeah?"  
Frank nodded slowly, "Yes, I would like to think so."  
"Good. I was wondering if you could help me out a little. At my work, there's been this gang coming into the club. They're really violent and pick fights with anyone, and harass the girls, and me and Brendon. That's how I got this," Gerard pointed at a large bruise along his hipbone. It was starting to heal but was still visible up close.

"So you need me to beat up these guys?" Frank asked.  
"Essentially, yes. I need you to look after me, as a priority, but overall to look after everyone's safety. The perks would be free alcohol, I guess. But not when you're 'working'," Gerard made a sign with his hands to show he was sarcastic. "I mean it's not really a job, but being my bodyguard has it's perks. You get to watch me dance for hours on end."  
Frank rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll be you're bodyguard. Not that you need one, though, you're pretty tough."  
"It's for the good of the people, Frankie," Gerard smiled, turning around fully. Frank fought the urge to hide himself from his friend's wandering eyes.  
"For a guy you're height you're not bad," Gerard told him, and was obviously not talking about Frank's personality.  
"You're fucking weird, man," Frank grabbed a towel, then threw one at the other boy's head. He opened the door just as Mikey and Ray entered into the basement, their conversation halting when they saw the scene in front of them.  
"No! It's not what it looks like!" Frank yelled, feeling like a deer in the headlights.  
"I'm scared for life dude, Gerard put you're fucking clothes on," Mikey exclaimed, covering his eyes in horror. Ray looked concerned and confusing and in that moment, Frank decided the best escape was to run, and he ran back to the bedroom. Ray and Mikey burst out laughing, and Frank had never wanted to crawl into a hole and die more. 

The next evening, Gerard took Frank to Estrella's. It was a dark room, lit up by neon lights that illuminated a stage with several poles strung along the width of it. The bar was to the left of the entrance, and there was a hallway that lead to private rooms on the right, for private shows or whatever. The rules weren't strict, prostitution wasn't against the rules so really you could do whatever the fuck you wanted. The club was pretty empty since it was considerably early in the evening. Two girls were dancing to music that carried throughout the whole room.

Gerard walked through the room with a certain amount of attitude, that seemed to draw attention to himself. The two boys went into Gerard's dressing room, and Frank showed Gerard (known as Party Poison when he worked) the device Ray and Mikey had made for them earlier in the day.  
"This is your earpiece. It had a button the you press whenever you're in trouble and or if you want me to beat anyone up. The button will trigger a buzzer thingy that I have in my pocket," Frank showed his friend the two pieces of equipment. "My buzzer thingy has a map of the place and has a tracker so I can find where you are if you go into a back room. But if you leave the property I can't find you."  
"Sounds good," Gerard nodded. "Well I better be going, I'll come around every now and then."

Frank nodded and left the dressing room, making his way to the back of the room. He could see the stage, the bar, and everything in between, so it was a pretty good spot. It was only several minutes before he saw Party Poison enter onto the stage, and his jaw dropped. This new side of Gerard that he had never seen was stunning, dressed in red, yellow and black lingerie. The way Poison moved on stage was smooth and hypnotizing, and completely different than the way Frank was used to. 

Over the hours, more and more people started to trickle in. At around 2am, Frank's buzzer went off, and his hazel eyes snapped to where Gerard was giving a guy in a leather jacket a lap dance. The two boys made eye contact and Gerard nodded, short and brief, then lead the guy into a back room. Frank tailed behind, making sure the two were in sight. He gripped his brass knuckles, adrenaline starting to rush through his veins. Frank opened the door Gerard had just gone into, stepped in, and slammed his fist with the brass knuckles into the guy's face, then brought his knee into the guy's dick. He bent over, taken by surprise, crying out on impact. He struggled to fight back, shoving Frank into the wall. Frank ducked as the man swung his fist, and heard a crunch and a cry of pain as the guy's fist smashed into the wall. Frank managed to pin him down, then grabbed his serrated knife out of his belt.  
"You leave this part of the city for a while my friend. Never come back here unless you want to receive similar treatment. I will cut your dick off and make you choke on it if I ever see you again. Now get the fuck outta here!" Frank threatened, applying more pressure to the knife, just enough to make sure he was clear. Then he let the man go, then turning to Gerard.  
"You okay?" He checked to see if he was damaged in any way.  
"Fucking great, babe, let's go home," Gerard purred. 

The next weeks went by in a similar fashion. By day he was a thief, by night he was a bodyguard. Ray and Mikey had brought in a awesome looking base guitar, that they had found. With the rest of the instruments they owned, the four decided to play covers of songs from old cds, diving into a time where music was allowed to be played, anytime, any place, any volume. It took some coordination, but the group eventually got the hang of it. With Gerard as vocals, and Frank, Ray, and Mikey on their various guitars, they were undefeatable.

The first time Frank saw Wentz was in the club. It was a rainy Friday evening, around eight pm, when a man around Frank's age swaggered in with some random ginger dude in a fucking fedora. The fedora guy looked awkward, his cute baby face looking lost and unsure. The other guy had dark hair and eyes, and was probably the exact opposite. There was something suspicious about Wentz that made Frank instantly distrust him. Maybe it was the way he seemed to know what you were thinking. Wentz and fedora guy took up seats in front of Gerard, who's eyes sparkled with interest. Wentz handed him cash, and judging by the surprised look on his face, it was quite a lot. With a seductive smirk, Gerard climbed onto his lap, and to make things worse, looked directly at Frank the whole time. Frank kept his face blank, not showing the frustration showing, and stared right back. 

When the night was over and Gerard was done with Wentz, Frank was done with the whole situation, and wanted nothing more than to play his anger out on a guitar, his fingers itched for it. Gerard approached him, a smile radiating from his lips.  
"Frankie, that Wentz guy pays really well," he grinned, counting the money before tucking it in his red leather jacket. Frank, uninterested, hummed his agreement, and turned to leave without waiting for his friend. 

The sky outside was lightening gradually, and Frank was exhausted. Normally he and Gerard never stayed at the club later than two in the morning, but Wentz had payed well, meaning they stayed longer. The walk home wasn't long, and when Frank opened the door, Mikey and Ray were still asleep. Frank would have to wait for them to wake up before he stared playing, because despite the almost soundproof walls, the thin wooden doors were another matter. So he would have to wait.

Frank curled up on the couch, facing away from the door that Gerard would enter in a couple of seconds. He waited for the creak of the door, and could almost picture Gerard in his mind, closing the door, then fumbling with his clumsy hands to lock it.  
"I mean, he's not bad looking at all! Most people are like, average, but this guy was decently attractive. I wonder if Wentz is his last name, and if it is, then I wonder was his first name is," Gerard sounded excited, making Frank to frown into the couch cushions.  
"I mean he's just," Gerard paused, searching for a word. "Different. Interesting."

Frank stood up, and walked into the bathroom without a word. He needed to escape from the torment this caused him. There were several ways he could deal with this. Play his guitar until he felt better, not an option. Drink until he passed out unconscious, not an option due to the lack of alcohol. Get stoned out of his mind, now that was an option. He reached under the sink, and grabbed a joint and a box of matches. Lighters were hard to come by, so he would manage with what he had. He struck the match alight, holding out the small cylinder to the flame for a brief few moments. Frank inhaled deeply, easing into a calmer state of mind. His worries and thoughts floated away bit by bit, until all Frank could think about was how pretty the grains in the wood of the ceiling was. He traced the lines and swirls with his eyes, watching smoke clouds dance across the wonderful scene before him.  
"What the fuck," a voice entered his ears, losing meaning quickly.  
"Frank what the hell?" another person asked.  
"He's stoned Ray, this is fucking great," the first voice returned. Vaguely, Frank remembered that he should be concerned by the worried voices, but decided it wasn't worth it. The wood was too nice.  
"Sorry Frank, but we gotta take this," person number one bent over him, blocking the view with his shaggy brown hair and glasses. Firm hands held Frank's own weightless one, pulling the joint from his grasp. Frank closed his eyes and imagined the two people weren't there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!


End file.
